wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lokii
|-|Canon= Canon | male | Lokii | IceWing | shrewd criminal / fallen prince Code's by Storm This guy belongs to D.A., claws off, k? Appearance Pale scales, fake smiles, and arrogance. This is the fallen prince of Ice and Lies... This dragon is slim, his build is sleek, yet toned. He takes pride in his appearance; yet sometimes doesn't care worth a scrap. He is tall, but not larger then an IceWing his age...It is his advantage, as he calls it. Dark blues, deep greys, and the purest white align the body of Lokii. His scales are soft seeming, pallid, and beautiful. No scars blemish his outer body, only mental ones. Orbs of the palest blue; cunning, outraged, and violent. Some say eyes are the portals to the soul, well, his soul is troubled... His horns are long, blue stained, and glittering. They rattle as he walks, but then again, he does not walk. He strides. '' His jaw is clenched, and his head titled skyward. As if he were greater then the other, ''earthly dragons, and needed no interaction with the blemishes... Cloaks of dark emerald and black fall around his body. Ornate gold clasps in the shapes of serpents and brass trees adorn his chest, arms, and talons. Large wings. Of the purest white, glistening and outstretched. Silver hues shine across them, highlighting the magnificence. Pouches of dark leather, grasp his forearms. They conceal twisted daggers, and vials of poison. This dragon is striking, yet horrible...Beware the prince of Lies.... Personality Calm words, dashing smiles, and chilling threats...This is Lokii. At first glance, the stranger would appear beautiful, pure, perhaps even angelic. But do not be fooled. He is not an angel.... The IceWing greets others with a friendly flash of perfect teeth, and glittering eyes. He seems cool; collected even. Slithering through crowds, and allowing others to step in front of him. But this is only one facet of the many layered gem. Wars rage inside his mind. But the best he can do, is smile; and make sure this side is hidden. He can be suave. Winning dragons over with intelligent words, and elegant compliments. He's dashing, and his wit is dangerous. Clever cannot touch how shrewd he is. For he can wrap other's around his clawtip in no less than a heartbeat. He seems polite, caring, and sometimes flirtatious. All like Lokii at the first glance, and he is aware of that. It makes it even more interesting for him to stand back and watch them fall into his little games. There is so much more to Lokii then charm and wit though, he is so much more... Lokii is manipulative, gaining what he wants when he wants it. He loves secrets, and finding dirt on dragons. Just another way to coerce them into his schemes. He is dangerous, deadly, and powerful. Lokii longs for, craves attention. No power. He longs for the respect of others. Well, the IceWings. He'd rather rule over the other tribes. Lokii is dangerous, there is no other way to put it. He's a clever criminal, and a menacing fighter. He's fast, strong, and agile. But most of all, he's smart. Doesn't matter if your the strongest SkyWing soldier, he can break down your weaknesses and drop you in a second. He is willing to do whatever it takes to gain that upper talon. And is not afraid to cheat, lie, and well, harm. He voids away from killing though, it stains his conscious.... This dragon seems awful, doesn't he? But he wasn't always like this. No, he was once an ordinary, kind dragonet. But now, he's a mess. He doesn't forget about the terrible things he does. And regrets most deeds. He is on a unstoppable, winding path though. And fears he will never veer off of it. Guilt eats at his insides like acid. The prince has a sliver of good in him. Hidden, and scarce, deep beneath the pride, skills, and hatred. He longs to be loved, but bats away all who flaunt him with meaningless pity. He knows when he's being lied too, and ironically, does not take liars well. If one to truly care for him though, or sacrifice something for him; he'll recognize this, and protect whoever it is without ceasing. It will take a lot to break through his cold, hard shell of seclusion. But it is not impossible to reach the good. Once you gain his trust, Lokii can be gentle. Soft spoken and understanding, he'll give you a warm smile, and caring word. He will ruthlessly destroy whoever tries to harm the dragon he cares for. And can be overprotective, and possessive. Like a mastiff-in-waiting. He has a streak of humor, deep in his veins. And enjoys getting a rise out of those he trusts. He does love mischief, what do you expect? If anyone were to betray this dragon, or harm the one he cares for. There is no escape. He will find you. And make you pay. Beware this Prince. The Broken Prince of Lies.... Abilities Mental: Lies, deceit, treachery. He's capable of all of these. Lokii's mind has no match as far as he knows. No one can outwit him, even if they managed, he would gain their trust, then stab them in the back. He can toy with the mind. Playing little games with his victims. Awful, but shrewd... Physical: Lokii is strong, fast, agile... He is dangerous, claws of ice, and heart of steel. He will not falter, nor will he turn away from success. Whatever it takes. He can overpower small dragons, large ones he can outmaneuver. One moment he's smiling and talking at a party, the next he's snapped out two daggers, and cool threats slide off his tongue. This blueblood is ruthless, watch out! Magical: Illusions, trickery, power. He has all... Lokii is dangerous in sorcery, have studied the years away to perfect this dark but respected art. Illusions at the flick of his cold talons, hypnosis over weak minded dragons, this prince must not be taken lightly... Once he has the mind of a victim in his power, he isn't likely to surrender them until he used them to fulfil his selfish and trouled schemes. History Power, vengeance, loss... Lokii has survived through all of that, but not without scars. Lokii was born to Queen Taiga and King North of the IceWings. He was the last dragonet to hatch, his siblings, Eysel and Shard coming before him. He was not a normal dragonet, not from the start, he was strange. The prince was scrawny, thin, and weak. Beside that, he was obsessed with legends of old; power, love, betrayal, and most of all magic. He was batted to the side by his parents, and tramped upon by his brother and sister; and the Queen and King could not care less. Lokii strove to impress them, struggled to learn and to fight. But it never was enough to escape that cruel joke or brutal attack by the older, more powerful royal dragonets... One dragon took pity on the small dragon; Shrike, an elder IceWing sorceress. As she glided through on day, she witnesses Lokii pinned against an icy wall, getting beaten senseless by Eysel and Shard. Infuriated, she hexed them, and took the wounded prince back to her chambers. She tended to his wounds, and spoke softy. After he was well, he came back, visiting more and more. He was intrigued by her power, and her knowledge. He proved mettle, and Shrike began to tutor him in magic. Weeks passed, he already showed much promise. Shrike was a good teacher, kind but frim, she treated Lokii as her own granddragonet. He began to be able to stand up against his siblings, becoming faster, smarter, and much more powerful. He humiliated them in front of the entire First Circle, wounded their confidence, but also sparking deep hatred in their hearts. Lokii loved every moment of reading, studying, and encanting with her...But tragically, I was cut short. Eysel and Shard told their parents of Shrike attacking them ruthlessly, outraged, Queen Taiga banished the old dragoness in the frozen wasteland to perish. The next day Lokii came in to study, instead, he found his parents, and his brother and sister smiling sickeningly. Taiga and North roared at him, shattering vials and shredding scrolls. Asking him how he could be a part of something so not noble. His parents threw him against the wall, and in small breaths, he asked where Shrike was. Cruelly, they said dyeing. Something inside Lokii lit on fire, and muttering chants, he broke away. And caused a small sonic blast. Breaking glass, and slamming the other royals feet away. He bolted. Out in the never ending white of the barren lands, he found the shivering body of his former mentor. She smiled weakly at him, and took his strong talon in her own pallid, trembling ones. "Stay strong Love," She said quietly, pushing the ice glazed cloak of hers towards him; before dying in his arms. Something in Lokii broke that day. Something inside him. Perhaps it was his sanity, or maybe his heart; either way, it still shattered and for now seems unmendable. There was no going back... Lokii, hidden in Shrike's cloak, stormed towards the Ice Kingdom. Causing small explosions, and any other kind of chaos he could manage. Dark black energy crackled around his body, engulfing the fallen prince. Dragons fell, smoke lifted into the sky, and screams echoed. Lokii just stood, and sighed. Then wrote into the snow I will be back That day he become wanted, a ''criminal, and outlaw. Or most of all. A ''monster. He know roams Pyrrhia, searching for methods to take the Ice Kingdom by force. He spreads havoc every where he goes. Also, spreading his reputation. Beware the Shattered Heart of Ice.... Relationships 'You may RP with this Hot Mess but to ship an OC with him they must be semi-developed ' Name: Name: Trivia *Was an old crusty OC that D.A. re-developed *Obviously fashioned after MCU's Loki *Favorite hue is emerald *Anger issues *Hates fire *Likes snakes *Loathes his family *Enjoys mischief more than anything *Pretty much an egomaniac with sorcery abilities Gallery text |-|Modern= Modern | male | Lokii | IceWing | Fallen prince/shrew criminal This Hot Mess belongs to D.A., code's by Storm Appearance Personality Abilities History Relationships Name: Name: Trivia * * * Gallery text Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:IceWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Status (Royalty)